Life as we no it
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare and Eli married and life can't be perfect. But when something happens there life is gonna change forever... sequeal to Blind.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

I graduated from degrassi and I'm engaged to Eli Goldsworthy. Eli waited for me to graduate, so we could go to college together. Today is my wedding day. I asked Adam to walk me down the isle, since our dad died and he happily agreed. This is what happened, the night Eli proposed to me.

_Flashback:(Clare's pov)_

_Eli was still on his knee waiting for me to answer. I had tears coming down my eyes and a smile on my face._

_"Yes" I said with a smile._

_Eli smiled. He put the diamond ring on my finger and got up and kissed me._

_"Eli, I love you" I said looking at the ring._  
><em>"I love you to, Clare" said Eli with a smile.<em>

_We walked back to the hearse. Eli drove me home. When we got to my house Eli walked me to the door. Me and Eli walked inside to see our friends and family._

_"So, whats the news?" asked Adam with a smile._  
><em>"We're getting married" I said with a smile on my face.<em>  
><em>"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bianca, Jenna, and Alli.<em>

_They ran and gave me a hug and I hugged back. Eli and the boys did there man hug._

_"Eli take care of my sister or your ass is dead" smiled Adam._  
><em>"I will and do you want to be my best man?" asked Eli.<em>  
><em>"Hell yes" said Adam with a smile.<em>

_Everyone laughed._

_"Adam, can you walk me down the isle?" I asked._  
><em>"I would love to" said Adam giving me a hug.<em>

_End of flashback:_

Clare's pov:

Now I'm in my wedding dress. It's a white strapeless and it has black going down, from my waist to the end of the dress and it had a design on the chest area. My hair was curled and it was half up half down. My bridesmade dresses are red and black. There is a black strap that goes around the waist and black strapes and the rest of the dress is red. The heels are black. My heels are like the black ones, but in white. Jenna was my made of honor, Alli, Bianca, Fiona, and Holly J are my brides mades. Eli's best man is Adam and his grooms men are K.C, Drew, Fitz, and Owen. When the wedding is over Jenna will be walking down with Adam, Alli with K.C, Bianca with Drew, Fiona with Fitz, and Holly J with Owen. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said looking into the mirror.  
>"Hey Clare" said Adam coming in.<br>"Hey Adam, how do I look?" I asked after I was done applying my make up.  
>"Beautiful" said Adam kissing my head.<br>"Thanks, you don't look bad your self" I said with a smile.  
>"So, are you ready?" asked Adam.<br>"Yup" I said.  
>"Good, because right when Alli tells us it's time, it's time" said Adam.<br>"I'm ready" I said a little nervous.

Just then, Alli walked in.

"It's time Clare" said Alli with a smile.

Adam gave me his arm and he gave me my red flowers and we walked out of the room. Me and Adam where waiting for the music to begin so I could walk down the isle. When it was time, the doors opened and me and Adam walked out. We made it to the alter and Adam gave me away and went to stand his position as best man. The preist went on and on and when he got to the part where me and Eli say 'i do' we said it and Eli kissed me. Me and Eli were walking down the isle.

We went to the reseption and had fun.

"So Clare Goldsworthy, how does it feel to be married?" asked Eli.  
>"Amazing" I said with a smile.<br>"Clare, can I ask you a serious question?" asked Eli.  
>"Yes, yes you can" I replied.<br>"Do you want kids?" asked Eli.  
>"Yes, do you?" I asked curious.<br>"Yes, that's why I asked" said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Okay" I said.<br>"How many?" asked Eli.  
>"Like 2 or 3" I said with a smile.<br>"Okay, after this, we will get started on are future, deal" said Eli with a smile.  
>"Deal" I smiled.<p>

The reception was great, Adam and Jenna gave speeches and it was fun. Me and Eli were gonna honey moon in London. We got on the plane and headed to are destination. I hope it will be fun.

**A/N: here is the sequeal to blind enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

I woke up naked in bed with Eli next to me. I'm finally Clare Goldsworthy. I got up and put on my bra and underwear and put on one of my long short sleeve shirts. I walked over to the bed where Eli was sleeping on and I straddled his waist. He sturred then opened his beautiful eyes. When he relised the position I was in, he smiled.

"Are you trying to rape me in my sleep?" asked Eli.  
>"Nope, just wanted to be with my husband" I smiled.<br>"I like the sound of that" said Eli with a smile.  
>"Me to" I replied.<p>

I leaned down and placed a kiss on Eli's lips and got up.

"Whoa, your a tease" smirked Eli.  
>"Hahaha no I'm not" I smirked.<br>"Yes you are" said Eli.  
>"Fine, maybe I am" I smiled.<p>

I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen that was in the hotel we're in. I started making breakfast and then I felt two arms around my waist. I looked at Eli then went back to making breakfast.

"So is this how it is gonna feel like being married?" asked Eli.  
>"Maybe" I smiled.<br>"Very funny" joked Eli.

I finished making breakfast and we ate. Once we were finished I put the dishes in the sink and sat on Eli's lap.

"Again with the rape" joked Eli again.  
>"If I was gonna rape you I would have druged you" I smiled.<p>

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. We stoped kissing and got dressed. We started walking around and we saw this club that was for 18 and older. We decided we would go later. We walked back to the hotel and decided to wait around.

*At 8 at night*

Clare's pov still:

I put on black leather pants, with a black tank top, with black heeled boots that I put over my pant legs. Eli had on a black v-neck and black skinny jeans with black converse.

"Damn Clare, you look hot" said Eli.  
>"Thanks" I said putting the finishing touches on my make up.<p>

I had on lip gloss with gray smoky eye shadow.

"Lets go" said Eli.  
>"Okay" I replied.<p>

We got to the club and had a good time.

"Clare, I have to go to the bathroom" said Eli.  
>"Okay I'll wait here" I smiled.<p>

Eli smiled and left to find a bathroom. I sat at the bar and waited for Eli. When a drink came infront of me and this guy smiled.

"Ummm hi" I said.  
>"Hey I'm Jerry" said the guy.<br>"Clare" I shook his hand.  
>"Here, I got this for you" said Jerry handing me the drink.<br>"Thanks but- I got cut off.  
>"Just one drink" said Jerry.<br>"One drink can't hurt" I smiled.

Are glasses touched and I drank a few sips of it and felt kinda dizzy.

"Clare are you okay?" asked Jerry.  
>"Yea I'm fine" I said.<br>"Here let's get some fresh air" said Jerry.  
>"No, my husband is coming back here when he is done the bathroom" I said.<p>

Then everything went black and I felt someone carry me and shut a door and place me on something that felt like a bed then I don't no what happened.

Eli's pov:

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the seat Clare was sitting at and nothing. I looked around to see if I could spot Clare and nothing. I called the bartender over.

"How may I help you?" asked the guy.  
>"Yes, the girl that was sitting here aurburn hair black leather pants and black tank top did you see were she went?" I asked.<br>"Yes, her and some guy went through that door right there" replied the bartender.  
>"Thanks" I said running to the door.<p>

I tried to open it but it was locked. I picked the lock and went in. What I saw was horrible. My Clare under some guy with her shirt off and her eyes closed. I pulled the guy off of her and beat the living shit out of him.

"What the fuck man" spat the guy wiping blood off his lip.  
>"Your trying to fuck my wife" I spat back and went over to Clare.<p>

I tried to wake her up but nothing.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked punching him.  
>"Druged her" he smiled.<br>"With what?" I asked.  
>"Ambien" he replied.<p>

That's all it took for me to lose it. I grabed a lamp and hit him with it. He was out cold and I went to Clare and put her shirt on and carried her out bridal style to the hotel. Once we got there I placed Clare on the bed and got her pajamas. I took her clothes off and put on her long shirt with long sleeves and sat on a chair and watched her sleep. Soon sleep took over me.


	3. AN

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated but i'm stoping this story until i can actually feel like people like it... Sorry to the people who do if i get more reviews i will continue but for now sorry.**

**-Jamie :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Clare woke up to see she was in the hotel bed with one of her long sleeve shirts on with a sleeping Eli on the chair. Clare walked over to him and shook him. His eyes fluttered open then fully opened when he saw Clare was awake. Eli got up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Clare pulled away with a confused look on her face.

"Clare, what do you remember from last night?" Eli asked.  
>"I remember waiting at the bar for you and this guy Jerry came over and we had a drink and I don't remember anything after that, why?" Clare asked.<br>"Well he druged your drink and when I found you, you had your shirt off and _Jerry_ was on top of you" Eli sneered at the word _Jerry_.  
>"Oh my god" Clare burst out into tears.<br>"Clare shhhh I beat the living shit out of him and then got you out of there, he didn't do anything" Eli replied.  
>"I'm taking a shower" Clare said.<br>"Okay" Eli replied.

Clare grabed clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom while Eli went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Eli made Clare and his favorite chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. Clare got out of the shower and smelled something good. She went into the room and got on under wear and a bra and put on blue jeans with a gray long sleeve. She put on socks and her black and white chucks. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to see Eli putting pancakes on a plate.

"Mmmm what smells so good?" asked Clare.  
>"Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and orange juice" Eli replied.<br>"Yay!" Clare smiled.

She gave Eli a kiss and they sat down and ate there breakfast. When they were finished Eli put the dishes in the sink and Clare got up and wraped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"Thank you for saving me like always" Clare smiled.  
>"Anything for my wife" Eli smiled at the thought as did Clare.<br>"So how long do you want to wait until we have kids?" Clare asked.  
>"Honey how about we start right now" Eli smirked.<p>

Clare was about to say something but Eli put Clare over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom and shut the door. Soon clothes were being thrown and Eli and Clare made love all night.

*2 weeks later*

Clare and Eli are back in Toranto and Eli has a suprise for Clare. Before they got married Eli bought a condo and was going to suprise her when they got back from there honey moon. Eli told the taxi driver where to go and that's where they were heading. Clare was confused but let it go. When they pulled up to the apartment buliding Eli got there stuff out and walked threw the door with Clare following.

"Eli what are we doing here?" Clare asked.  
>"Just wait and see" Eli replied.<p>

Clare and Eli got into the elevator and Eli pressed the last button which was the last floor at the very top. When the elevator stoped and the doors opened up, Clare and Eli steped out. Eli lead the way to the condo and he unlocked the door with his key and opened up the door and told Clare to go in. Clare walked in a gasped.

"Eli what is this?" she asked.  
>"Our condo" Eli replied.<p>

Clare jumped into Eli's arms and huged him.

"Thank you" Clare said happy.  
>"Your welcome" Eli smirked.<br>"Um I'm going to the store want something?" Clare asked.  
>"No I'm fine" Eli replied.<p>

Clare nodded and Eli gave her an extra key to the condo and she left. She lied, she was going to the free clinic. Clare has been having morning sickness and she feels like she should no. Clare wanted to suprise Eli with the news if there was any. Clare walked in and signed in. After 15 minutes a lady with blond hair came out.

"Clare Goldsworthy!" the lady called out.

Clare got up and followed her to the back. The lady put Clare in a room and told her to wait for the doctor. Soon the doctor came in.

"Hello my name is doctor Chris you must be Clare?" he asked.  
>"Yes I am" she replied.<br>"Okay it says you think your pregnant, now I need to take blood to see if you are" doctor Chris said.  
>"No problem" Clare replied.<p>

Doctor Chris took one tube of blood and told Clare he will be back as soon as he get's the results. Clare's phone rang and she saw it was Eli but ignored it. Soon doctor Chris came in.

"Congradulations Clare your 2 weeks pregnant" doctor Chris said.  
>"Thank you" Clare smiled.<br>"Now we need to take an ultra sound" doctor Chris replied.

Clare nodded. Doctor Chris put blue gel on Clare's stomach and moved the monitor all around until you saw the baby come on the screen.

"How many would you like me to print out?" asked doctor Chris.  
>"11 please" Clare smiled.<p>

He nodded and printed them out and handed it to her. They made an appointment for next month and Clare thanked him again and she left. She walked home to see Eli pacing.

"Eli" Clare said.  
>"Clare! where the hell have you been?" Eli asked sighing with relief she was okay.<br>"I need to to tell you something" she smiled.  
>"What is it?" Eli asked worried.<br>"I'm pregnant" Clare replied.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. I'm back with this story. I would like to thank some people who gave me a booster to continue to write this story.**

**Shout outs:**

**CHristina Grey.**  
><strong>Togetherwithu.<strong>  
><strong>Eclairforever.<strong>  
><strong>Degrassigurl3.<strong>  
><strong>Hannah.<strong>  
><strong>Emily31476.<strong>  
><strong>Smartgirl796.<strong>  
><strong>Watchmebreakwatchme fall.<strong>  
><strong>Lizzylovesmusik.<strong>  
><strong>Scars of your love.<strong>  
><strong>Unknown.<strong>

**And a special thanks to Degrassilover1011 for the idea.**

**And thank you to my other readers you have been awesome**.


	5. Chapter 4

Clare's pov:

I watched Eli's face go from worried to happy.

"Really?" Asked Eli.  
>"Really" I replied.<p>

Eli ran over to me and picked me up and spun me around than put my feet back on the ground but kept his hands on my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have went with you?" Eli asked.  
>"Because I wanted it to be a suprise" I replied.<br>"Should we tell the family?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yes we should" I replied.<br>"Okay, we will do it tonight for dinner" Eli said.  
>"Okay but do we have any food? I'm hungry?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, I asked Adam to fill the fridge up with food and when you left I checked and he did" Replied Eli.  
>"Can you call both of our family's while I eat?" I asked.<br>"Sure" Eli smirked.

I gave him a quick kiss and I disappeared into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and I pulled out a can of pepsi and I got cheetos out of the cabnet. I sat on one of the chairs and ate. Soon Eli walked in and saw me.

"Enjoying the snack?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yes I am" I replied.<br>"Your too adorable" Eli said.  
>"Aww thank you" I smiled.<p>

Eli looked at me and sat down in the chair by mine.

"I'm glad you can see me" Said Eli.  
>"I am to, thank god my mom saved up right" I giggled.<p>

Eli looked down and avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong Eli?" I asked.  
>"Nothing" Said Eli.<br>"Eli" I said.

Eli looked up at me and I saw guilt in his eyes.

"Why are you acting guilty?" I asked.  
>"When you were still blind your mom only had a million dollars and she needed the other hundred and fifty million. When my parents won the lottery I gave your mom the money so you could see" Eli replied.<br>"You did what!" I yelled standing up.  
>"I wanted you to see, you were my girlfriend I wanted you to see me" Replied Eli.<br>"I didn't want help because than people will give me pity" I said.  
>"Clare I'm s-" I cut him off.<br>"No! just leave me alone" I said.

I walked into the bathroom and locked myself in there. Eli started banging on the door.

"I should have told you I know Clare, but please don't be mad" Eli begged.  
>"You went behind my back how could you?" I asked in tears.<br>"Clare I wanted you to see me, please don't be upset" Said Eli.  
>"Leave me alone" I said.<p>

After that I started crying. Why would Eli do this. If I would have known, I would have just stayed blind.

Eli's pov:

Clare wants me to leave her alone. I had tears coming down my face. I know Clare didn't want anyone to help but I couldn't help it. I picked up my phone and called my mom and told her dinner was canceled because Clare wasn't feeling well and she said okay. I than called Adam and he answered.

"Hello" Said Adam.  
>"Hey" I said wiping my tears.<br>"Are you okay?" Asked Adam.  
>"Yeah, but Clare isn't feeling well so we can't make it to dinner" I said.<br>"Okay I'll let everyone no" Replied Adam.  
>"Thanks" I said.<br>"Okay, but don't forget our rehearsal dinner for mine and Alli's wedding is tomorrow night" Said Adam.  
>"Okay we'll make it" I replied.<br>"Okay, bye dude" Said Adam.  
>"Bye" I hung up.<p>

Yeah, Alli and Adam got engaged. A month after I proposed to Clare Adam proposed to Alli and now they are together. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Clare, we have Alli and Adam's rehearsal dinner tomorrow" I said.  
>"Okay" I heard her choke out a sob.<br>"Clare can you please open up?" I asked.

She didn't answer me but I heard her crying. I sat against the wall and just sat there waiting for Clare to come out.

*3 hours later*

Eli's pov:

I was playing a game on my phone when the bathroom door unlocked. I looked up to see Clare come out and she looked at me. I stood up.

"Clare I no I should have told you but I wanted it to be a suprise" I said.  
>"I forgive you" She said.<br>"Really?" I asked.  
>"Really" She smiled.<p>

I kissed her and she kissed back. We went into our bedroom and ended up having passionate sex for the remaining time of the day.

**A/N: enjoy. If u could give me some ideas for the next chapter that would be great.**

**-Jamie**


	6. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

I woke up the next morning with a sleeping Eli next to me. I got out of bed and I put on some under wear and a bra and I put on one of my long shirts and went into the kitchen and made 2 sausage and cheese omelets. When they were finished Eli came out.

"Hey" Said Eli.  
>"Hey made you breakfast" I said.<br>"Cool" Eli yawned.

I set our plates down and we sat down. When we both finished our breakfast I put our plates in the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.  
>"Well we have that rehearsal dinner tonight and we could look at baby books and see what names we can pick when we have the baby?".<br>"Okay I'll go get them" I replied.

I walked into our room and went into my bag. Before Eli and I got married we bought baby books for when we have kids. We brung them to our honey moon so we can look but that never happened. I got out 2 baby books and walked back into the kitchen and handed one to Eli.

"So how does this work?" I asked.  
>"Well what do you want?" Asked Eli.<br>"I want a girl" I replied.  
>"I want a boy" Replied Eli.<br>"Had a feeling" I said.  
>"Well how about if we have a boy I will name his first name and you will name his middle name and if we have a girl you name her first name and I will name her middle" Said Eli with a smirk.<br>"Okay" I smiled.

We looked through the baby books. I found the perfect name for our daughter.

"Found the perfect name for when we have a boy" Said Eli.  
>"I did to but for a girl" I smiled.<br>"What is it?" Asked Eli.  
>"We'll tell each other after tonight" I smiled.<br>"Fine" Eli sighed.

We sat there and watched t.v and when it hit a half hour before we were suppose to be there we got changed into clothes. I got changed into a red dress that stopped right above my knee with red heels. I put on lite eye shadow, eye liner, and red lipstick. I left my hair curly and I looked in the mirror to see I looked really good. When I turned around I saw Eli with a dark green button up, with black dress pants, and converse.

"You look beautiful" Said Eli.  
>"Thank you, you don't look bad your self" I replied.<br>"I love you and I love you to little Goldsworthy" Said Eli kissing my stomach than me.  
>"We should go before we are late" I replied.<br>"Okay" Said Eli.

We got into the car and drove to Adam and Alli's apartment. When we pulled up Eli turned to me.

"So we are going to tell them tonight or no?" Asked Eli.  
>"No because this is there night not our's" I replied.<p>

Eli nodded and we got out of the car. We walked inside and went to Adam and Alli's floor than to their apartment number. Eli knocked on the door and Alli answered.

"Welcome home" She said giving Eli and i hugs.  
>"Thanks" I smiled.<br>"Come in" She said letting us in.

We walked in and we saw everyone else there.

"Clare" Said Adam coming and giving me a hug and I hugged back. "Hey" I replied.

Adam and Eli gave a bro hug and pulled away.

"Okay since everyone is here I say we get started" Said Adam.

Alli nodded and smiled. I was Alli's maid of honor and Jenna, Bianca, Holly J, Fiona, and Katie were the bridesmaids. I'm surprised after Adam and Bianca's break up that Bianca and Alli stayed friends after Alli started dating Adam. Anyway Eli is Adam's best man and Drew, Fitz, Owen, K.C, and Sav were the grooms men. We sat down and we got dished our food. Katie and Fitz are dating.

"Okay Adam can you get the champagne?" Asked Alli.  
>"Sure" Adam replied.<p>

Eli shot me a glare and I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_My text:_  
><em>Don't worry I won't drink -Clare.<em>

_Eli's text back:_  
><em>You better not, I don't want this child to die or get hurt -Eli.<em>

_My text back:_  
><em>I promise -Clare.<em>

We stopped texting after that. Adam poured all of our drinks and I didn't touch mine.

"Let's make a toast" Said Alli.

Oh my god. We all held up our glasses and I knew I was going to suffer. Adam made a toast and everyone took a sip and I pretended to. When we were eating I just stuck with the soda and never touched my drink.

"Clare are you okay?" Asked Jenna.  
>"Yeah, why?" I asked.<br>"Because you didn't touch your drink" Replied Jenna.  
>"I'm not that much of a fan" I lied.<br>"Clare you're lying" Jenna giggled.

I looked at Eli and he nodded. Now was the time to tell.

"Okay the reason I'm not drinking is because I'm pregnant" I said.  
>"Ah!" the girls squealed and came and hugged me.<br>"I didn't say anything because this is Alli and Adam's day" I replied.  
>"Don't worry Clare and congrats" Replied Adam with a smile.<br>"Thanks" I said.  
>"When did you find out?" Asked Alli.<br>"Yesterday, that's why we canceled dinner" Said Eli.  
>"Oh" Adam replied.<p>

We sat there talking about the wedding and we talked about the baby. I was worried for nothing.

**A/N: What gender should i have the baby a boy or girl. Review and tell me.**


	7. Chapter 6

*After the rehearsal dinner*

Clare's pov:

When Eli and I got home we sat on the couch we have in our living.

"So" Said Eli.  
>"What?" I asked confused.<br>"What are you going to name our daughter?" Asked Eli.  
>"Oh, Jasmine" I said with a smile.<br>"Okay, that's nice" Replied Eli.  
>"What's yours?" I asked.<br>"Jacob" Eli chuckled.  
>"Now let's think of middle names" I smiled.<br>"Cool" Replied Eli.

I sat there staring off into space thinking of the perfect name when it popped into my head.

"Got it" I said.  
>"What is it?" Asked Eli.<br>"Jacob Noah Goldsworthy" I said.  
>"I like it" Replied Eli with a smirk.<br>"Did you think of something?" I asked.  
>"No" Replied Eli.<p>

I nodded. We sat there when Eli pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Got it" Said Eli.  
>"Got what?" I asked.<br>"The perfect middle name" Replied Eli with a smirk.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"If we have a girl it will be Jasmine Lenora Goldsworthy" Replied Eli.

I rolled my eyes.

"You love that name" I said.  
>"Yes I do" Eli smirked.<p>

I smiled.

**Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7

*8 months later*

Clare's pov:

Eli was in the shower while I was eating as usual. Eli and I are having a son and we are happy. I drank some of my soda and I felt liquid go down my leg. I looked to see a bunch of water on the floor. I than felt pain in my stomach. Oh god my water broke.

"Eli!" I yelled.

Silence.

"Eli!" I yelled.

Silence.

"God damn it Eli!" I yelled louder.

Eli came out in a towel.

"Yes" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"My water broke" I said.<br>"Really?" Asked Eli with a smile.  
>"Really, I need to go to the hospital" I said in pain.<br>"I'll get the bag" Said Eli.  
>"And some clothes on" I said.<br>"Right" Eli replied running to the room.

I waited for Eli to come back. Seconds went by and Eli came back out.

"I called Adam and my mom and they will get our family" Said Eli.  
>"Okay" I said.<p>

Eli got me into the car and we drove to the hospital. When we got there I was taken right back.

"Okay Clare push" Said Dr. Chris.

I did as I was told and it was painful.

*18 hours later*

No one's pov:

Clare gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Jacob Noah Goldsworthy. Jacob looks just like Eli but with Clare's eyes. Eli and Clare are happy.

"Hi there little buddy" Said Eli rocking him back and forth.  
>"Yeah, you hurt mommy" Said Clare with a smile.<br>"Mommy don't say that" Said Eli in a baby voice trying to act like Jacob.

Clare laughed and so did Eli.

*6 years later*

No one's pov:

Eli and Clare are happily married. They had 2 more kids after Jacob. Jacob is 6. There second child was a another son and they named him Zachary Michael Goldsworthy and he is 4. There third child is named Jasmine Lenora Goldsworthy and she is 2. Eli and Clare live in a bigger house and they are rich because Eli runs a law firm as the manager.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This was the last chapter**


End file.
